I Don't Get Them
by coin1996
Summary: The fun and the bad time's of England and France trying to take care of there kid's London and Paris! This is based off of 'I Don't Get You' If you want caught up go read that one! But this can be read on it's own.
1. Easy to Impersonate

**Easy to Impersonate.**

"Come on Arthur! Were going to be late." France stated as he put on his coat. England looked to his two half-year old daughter's. It was the first time he was leaving them. He had skipped a few meting's but he really had to go this time. So who was better to watch the two little city's other than Scotland.

Yes.

England left his kid's in the care of his older (much meaner) brother. The Britt kissed his kid's forehead's and smiled to them.

"Don't worry. Mama will be home soon." he said softly. London's little arm's went up and England was about to reach down to the youngest of the twin's.

"Lad you might want to take off." Scotland stated. England nodded and pulled his hand away. London started to cry and England looked back to France.

"Do we have to leave? We can stay home. They won't mind. Or we can take the kid's with us." England stated. France sighed and walked over to England putting the Britt's jacket around him.

"No Arthur. We have to leave. I'm sorry Arthur. Now come on. The longer you stay the later well be and the more there cry." France stated.

"You have no heart." England stated. France smiled and kissed England's cheek.

"Oui I no. Come on let's go. You and the girl's will only get more upset." France said softly. England nodded and France helped the Britt (More like pushed.) the Britt to the door. "Thank you for coming and watching them Scotland." France smiled. Scotland glared at France and France closed the door. Truth be told. France and Scotland hated each other. The only reason Scotland was around was for England and the girl's. Other than that he hated the French man.

"So little lad's? What do you do for fun?" Scotland asked looking to the two girl's. They sat on the floor looking up to him. London had tear's in her eyes and Paris looked kind of confused. "Ok. Let's start from the beginning. I am your mother's brother. My name is Scotland. Also called Allistor." Scotland said. London started to cry and Paris started to cry due to her sister starting to cry. "Shit." Scotland huffed as he picked both kid's up by the back's of there footsie pajama's. "You two. Shut up. Stop crying. What do you want?" Scotland looked at the two and they didn't seem to be calming down. He softly set them on the floor and sat in front of them. He crossed his arm's and glared at them as he tried to think.

'How did I get Artie to stop crying when he was upset?' Scotland thought. 'Oh right. I kicked him out of the house. Ireland did all the work.' Scotland let his head drop and sighed.

"I'm not good at this shit!" he yelled out. "Screw it! I'm calling Ireland!" Scotland got up and pulled out his cell phone leaving the kid's alone and walking into the kitchen. He called up Ireland and waited for the younger nation to pick up.

"Yes!" Ireland yelled.

"HEY! Don't yell you old drunk!" Scotland hissed.

"Right! Hello Scottie old boy! What can I do for ye?" Ireland asked. Scotland huffed and looked into the living room. London started to toss her toy's around the room and started to scream. She was not happy. Paris sat there crying. Nope. This wasn't good.

"I need help. I told Artie I would baby sit the lad's but I can't get them to stop there loud crying!" Scotland yelled. Ireland was silent for a second.

"You called me over kid's?" he asked softly.

"Get you ass over here!" Scotland yelled and hung up. He walked back into the living room and started to pick up what he could of London's fit. She ran out of thing's to throw and started to cry and babble scream's. "SHUT UP!" Scotland yelled. He had enough of the crying kid's. Paris shut up right away and so did London. They sat there with tear stand face's looking to Scotland with look's of horror. "God you all are little shit's you know that." Scotland huffed.

"Shit." London stated. Scotland looked to her with wide eyes. "Shit!" she yelled. Scotland was screwed.

**Time Skip.**

England opened the door to his hose. He had left his daughter's with Scotland for three day's and he was just happy to be home. As he walked in the house his jaw fell open. There was mark's on the wall's, toy's were all over the place, and there was a hung over Irish man on his couch. The Britt's eye twitched and France walked in. He let a small smile come to his face. England walked over and kicked his third oldest brother off the couch.

"What!" Ireland yelled as he sat up.

"Were is Scotland?" England asked. Ireland let a huge smile come to his face and pointed into the kitchen. England walked in and really it wasn't a shocker. It was messed up. Milk was on the floor, food was on the wall's, more mark's were on the wall's, the leg on one of the chair's were missing, and there was a hung over Scottish man on the table. England was pissed off. "SCOTLAND!" he yelled. England's older brother sat up and looked to his younger brother with a confused look. France walked up next to England with a small smile. He was trying oh so hard not to laugh.

"What?" Scotland asked holding his head.

"Were in bloody hell are my kid's!" England yelled. Scotland ran his hand's though his hair and scoffed.

"In their damned room. Were else." Scotland said. He got up and England ran down the hall to the kid's room. As they got there was more mess. Toy's, Paper's, marker's, and more food. England was now passed Pissed off. He notice his girl's were fast asleep on the floor next to each other with their head's on the huge teddy bear's leg's. That made him snap. England backed out of the room and closed the door softly letting it click. He closed his eyes walked away from the door and then glared at his two older brother's who were trying to escape.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU LOW LIFE'S!" England yelled. The two slammed the door shut and France was covering his mouth. "Oh don't think your off the hook." England said as he glared to France.

"What moi? Cher I was with you!" France pointed out.

"You're the one who thought it would be good to let my brother's watch them!" England hissed. France opened the kid's door and smiled.

"But their safe non? So then don't be mad." France smiled. England looked in and a smile came to his face.

"Right. At least there safe." England said softly. London sat up at this point and rubbed her eyes softly. She blinked and looked over to England. Her eye's grew huge and a smile split across her face.

"Shit!" she yelled. England smile fell and France fell on the floor cracking up from laughter.

**"**SCOTLAND!" he yelled taking off after his older brother.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Here it is guy's! Super sorry for how long it took me! School. That's all that need's said. I may be home schooled but I have to do the work! Ok! So here is the side story to 'I Don't Get You'. REVIEW! Thank's for reading!


	2. Nightmare

**Nightmare.**

England smiled as he walked in to the living room. Paris was walking right next to France and she had a bright smile on her face. It was such a cute sight. London on the other hand didn't find it fun to walk so she sat down playing with her stuffed bear.

"London. Come here mama's got snack's." England stated. France watched as Paris waddled as fast as her little leg's could take her to her mother.

"Mama!" she called out. England smiled and picked up his daughter.

"Are you hungry my little cookie monster?" England asked. Paris nodded. She did have a huge sweet tooth un like her sister who loved fruit more.

"Oui!" she called out. England smiled and sat her on the ground. He looked over to London. When she was one she was really open but as she started to get older she started to become shy. France told England that it was just a phase but it was starting to worry the Britt.

"London. Sweet heart? Are you coming to eat?" England asked. London looked up and then back to her toy's. England walked over to her and held out his hand. "Come on let's go eat." he smiled. London nodded and took her mother's hand. She walked with him to the table and sat down on her panda chair that was bought by none other than China. She took a bite of some apple and chewed it for a second. She then put rest of it down and sat there looking at the food.

"London?" France asked kind of worried now. England looked at her and she smiled at them.

"I ok." she said. England felt his heart drop. She was lieing already. France nodded and went back to feeding Paris a spoon full of chocolate. England hated when France fed her chocolate but it was snack time and it was what she would eat at any time.

"Are you sure? Your not coming down with something are you?" England placed his hand softly on London's head but she felt fine.

"I fine." she said. She gave England a smile and England nodded.

"Alright. If you say so." he said. The three then went back to eating their afternoon snack.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

"Oh cher." France smiled as he kissed England. England smiled and rolled over so that he was sitting on France's.

"I win. I want my gift now." England smirked.

"Alright. Bring it in!" France called out. The wall fell and a huge stuffed unicorn was brought in.

"Mama?" a voice asked. England's eyes shot open and he saw London right in his face. He jumped and looked at her.

"London? Are you ok?" England asked sitting up a bit.

"No. I had bad dream." she said softly. England smiled and nodded.

"Alright come here." he said. He moved back and London got on the bed with him. She cuddled up to him and England ran his finger's though her hair. "What was in your dream?" England asked softly to not wake up France.

"I alone." London said. England held her close and sighed.

"Your never alone London. You have all of us. Go back to bed." he smiled. London nodded and slowly fell asleep in England's arm's. England smiled and held her the rest of the night even when he fell asleep. He loved his daughter just that much.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Fight

"France!" France looked up the step's just in time to see England hit the ground with a thump. The Britt was on his butt and had a pained look on his face. France tried so hard not to laugh. Both London and Paris were up at the top of the step's mouth's covered with look's of horror. France put on a straight face and walked over getting down on his knee's so he came face to face with England.

"You alright cher?" France asked. England looked up to him with tear's in his eyes.

"I fell." he stated. France gave him a sorry look.

"It's ok cher. Your alright." France took England into his arm's and hugged the Britt.

"Ow.." England stated. France let go and looked to the pained look on England's face.

"What?" France asked.

"My ass hurt's. I just went half way down the step's on my ass and now it bloody hurt's." England stated. France let a smile come to his face. He was trying not to laugh but it was so hard not too when England just fell down the step's and said his butt hurt.

"Aww. Poor Angleterre." France said. England hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up you ass! I don't want to hear it from you! I get watery eyes when I fall down the step's but you cry when your hair get's messed up." England hissed.

"I don't cry that much any more. After the girl's were born I had to get use to a few bad hair day's." France stated.

"Well that doesn't mean you need to go off and laugh at me!" England yelled.

"Why are you yelling? I did nothing wrong Angleterre." France hissed. England glared at him.

"Screw you and your fucking perfect hair!" England yelled and got up storming up the step's. Paris and London hid behind the plant as England madly stomped past them.

"It's not perfect nothing can be!" France yelled after him.

"Like this fucking marriage!" England yelled and slammed the door shut. France huffed and turned around going back into the kitchen. The girl's looked at each other. They were scared. France and England never fought like this. Not once.

"Mama's mad." Paris stated softly. London nodded.

"I'll go talk to father if you take care of mother." London said. Paris nodded and took off down the hall well London went down to the kitchen. "Father?" London asked. France looked back and smiled to his five-year old.

"Oui what can I do for you Elizabeth?" France asked. London walked over and put out her arm's. France smiled and gave her a hug.

"Are you and mother going to split?" London asked. France pulled away and gave her a confused look. He sat her on the counter and tucked some lose blond hair behind her ear.

"Were did you learn that?" France asked. London looked up with tear filled eye.

"America said it. He was wondering why you and mother hadn't split up yet. He said you two use to fight. You and mama won't split right?" London asked. France shook his head and hugged London.

"Non. I wouldn't leave you mom for any thing London. I love him lot's ok." France smiled and looked at his daughter. "Come on. I'll go get mama happy again." France smiled. London nodded and was helped on the ground. She then walked with France up to her parent's room. Paris was outside the door trying to reach the door knob and France smiled a bit patting her head. "Why don't you too go play and I'll take care of mama." France smiled. The girl's shook their head.

"No way! Were not letting you go in alone!" They said together. France chuckled and opened the door softly.

"Arthur?" he asked looking in the room. England wasn't in the room and France knew were he ran off too. The bathroom. He walked over to the connected bath room and knocked softly.

"What!" England snapped. France sighed.

"Arthur. Come out here and talk to me. We had a tiny fight and the girl's are worried." France said.

"Tell them it's fine!" England yelled.

"London wanted to know if we were splitting up." France stated. The room fell silent and England opened the door. He gave france a confused look.

"What? Were did she get that idea?" England asked. London looked up to her mother.

"America was talking about it." she stated. England frowned and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Never listen to what America say's dear. I love your father so much. I would never leave him over such a tiny fight." England looked up to France and smiled. "He forgive's me too.. Right?" England asked more than stated. France nodded.

"Oui. I forgive you cher. And I love you too." France smiled. London cheered up right away and hugged her parent's leg's before taking Paris hand and running off. England looked to France and France smiled softly.

"So what now?" England asked. France pulled England into a kiss and smiled against his neck.

"i think we should have a little fun." France said softly.

"MAMA!" Paris called out. England laughed lightly.

"Kid's first." England said and took off. France sighed and looked in the mirror.

"I still look sexy." he smiled.

"Damn right you are. Now come on and help me feed the kid's." England stated. France laughed and ran after England.

"Oui coming mon cher~!" France cheered.

The End~!

* * *

Sorry this story was cut short guy's really I am. I really am sorry! To much has been going on and it wasn't getting the review's I was hoping. So this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
